La prophétie de l'enfant volé
by AliceLaurin
Summary: Il est un enfant à Argos qui peut sauver l'équilibre. Et il est une femme à Argos qui souhaite découvrir la vie, la vraie, la dangereuse... Désolée mais c'est du Mary Sue, les amis.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** La prophétie de l'enfant volé

**Auteur:** Alice L.

**Rating: **T parce que des insultes peuvent pleuvoir. Un des chapitres passera peut être en M, je verrais.

**Genre: **Romance(platonique)/Aventure/Family

**Pairing: **Mwahaha et puis quoi, encore? Je vais quand même pas vous le dire. ^^ Ya du Mary Sue, par contre. Désolée, mais sur ce coup, je pouvais ne vous pondre que ça...

**Disclaimer: **Le choc des titans ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Solaris, la prophétie de l'enfant volé et tous les personnages qui s'y rapportent sortent de ma tête, en revanche.

**Notes:** Veuillez excuser ma pauvre érudition en matière de mythologie grecque. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour combler mes plus importantes lacunes, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Les plus fans remarqueront que Tekla est le prénom de la soeur de Persée. Ici, ma Tekla n'a rien à voir et vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

Sur ce... Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Prologue: La prophétie de l'enfant volé**

**

* * *

**

Il fut un enfant à Argos qui portait la marque des Dieux.

Son histoire débute deux ans avant la guerre entre les Dieux et les Rois. Sa mère, la femme du capitaine de l'armée d'Argos, se lamentait de ne pouvoir donner de successeur à son mari. Aussi, un soir, elle se glissa discrètement hors du lit conjugal pour aller prier Aphrodite.

Celle-ci écouta ses et lamentation et se montra compatissante: elle accepta d'offrir une jeune vie au couple. Mais la Déesse posa ses conditions. L'enfant ne viendrait au monde que si elle pouvait récupérer son âme une fois que ses parents auraient rejoint le royaume d'Hadès. Le contrat parut honnête aux yeux de la femme et elle accepta. Mais à aucun moment elle n'avait pû imaginer qu'une guerre éclaterait un jour contre les Dieux.

Lorsque l'enfant eu trois ans, Aphrodite eut peur de ne pas voir son contrat rempli. Aussi, elle fit irruption dans la chambre du couple et arracha l'enfant qu'on lui avait promis aux bras de sa mère. Les parents défendirent l'enfant autant qu'ils purent mais Aphrodite était plus forte qu'une armée tout entière. Elle se débarassa du père et tua la mère avant de disparaître avec l'enfant qui portait sa marque.

Depuis ce jour, on dit que l'enfant volé reviendra toujours à Argos et qu'il mettra fin à la guerre des deux mondes. Son retour est aussi redouté que désiré.

Quelque part en Grèce, un orphelin à le pouvoir de sauver l'équilibre.


	2. Au coeur de la guerre

Premier chapitre relativement court et très inspiré de Raiponce (au moins la version disneyienne du récit)Les prochains seront mieux, c'est promiiis.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Au coeur de la guerre**

**

* * *

**

Le tonnerre fit sursauter Solaris sur sa couche. Elle se leva, ses pieds nus claquant sur le sol de pierres froides, et elle jeta un oeil à l'extérieur. Au sud, le ciel était noir d'encre, parfois transpercé par des éclairs éblouissant. Solaris s'extasia un instant devant la beauté de ce spectacle, aussi inquiétant que cela fut, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague odeur de brûlé ne lui vienne aux narines.

- Non...!

Elle courut jusqu'au feu au centre de la grotte et, d'un coup de pied, elle en retira le plat. Elle souleva le couvercle et fit la moue: il était temps. Seuls quelques légumes avaient trop cuits, mais il lui en restait largement pour dîner. A moins que sa mère ne veuille manger avec elle. Justement, elle entendit des bruits de sabots sur le chemin. Puis une voix féminine vint à elle:

- Solaris!

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte pour accueillir sa mère:

- Bonjour, mère!

- Bonjour, jeune fille. Sois un ange et décharge ma monture, tu veux?

- Tout de suite.

Solaris saisit les deux sacs de provisions arnachés au cheval et les déposa lourdement sur le sol de la grotte. Puis elle courut rejoindre sa mère déjà assise sur le seul fauteuil de la grotte.

- Comment va Argos?

- Solaris, Solaris... Ne me saute pas dessus de cette façon, tu sais que je déteste cela.

- Désolée, mère, je suis un peu surexcitée aujourd'hui, puisque, comme vous le savez, c'est mon anniversaire!

- Déjà? Par Zeus, que les années passent vite...

- Oui, et j'ai une idée du cadeau qui me plairait...

La mère de Solaris se leva d'un bon:

- Bien sûr! Je vais te ramener un agneau du troupeau qui paît sur les flancs du mont Olympe. Tu nous en fera un excellent repas.

- Non. En fait... Je pensais à tout autre chose.

- Oh... Je t'écoute.

Solaris s'assit sur sa couche et dit en se triturant les doigts:

- En fait... J'avais imaginé... Comme je prends 18 ans aujourd'hui et... Je n'ai rien connu d'autre que cette grotte. J'imaginais que vous pourriez peut être... m'emmener à Argos, pendant une journée.

Elle lança un sourire forcé à sa mère, attendant sa réaction. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver:

- C'est hors de question.

- Mais...

- Solaris, mon enfant... Sais tu pourquoi tu es ici?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux:

- A cause de la guerre...

- A cause de la guerre. Les Argonautes sont devenus fous et se sont déclaré la guerre. Les hommes s'entre tuent, en ville. Et je ne veux pas que mon petit bouton d'or se retrouve dans cette ville...

Solaris se releva:

- Pourtant, vous y allez régulièrement et revenez sans aucune blessure.

- Parce que je connais Argos comme ma poche. Tu te contenteras de l'agneau.

Sa mère lui tourna le dos et allait sortir de la grotte quand la jeune fille lui attrappa le poignet.

- Mais, si vous m'y accompagnez...

Sa mère se dégagea brutalement, comme si la peau de Solaris l'avait brûlée, et elle se retourna sèchement vers elle:

- Solaris! Tu es ma fille et je t'interdis de me contredire!

La jeune femme se recula, effrayée par le regard noir de sa mère.

- Je ne veux pas que tu quitte cette grotte, jamais!

La femme quitta la grotte et y laissa sa fille, encore tremblante. Solaris se laissa tomber assise sur sa couche et laissa son regard encore humide de larmes se poser sur les flammes face à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère. Certes, Argos était en proie à une guerre féroce mais elle avait déjà dix huit ans et la plupart des femmes de son âge avaient un mari. Voire un enfant pour certaines. Et Solaris ressentait le besoin de voir le monde. Ses poings fragiles se serrèrent sur la couverture. Elle jeta un regard contrarié vers l'extérieur: l'orage passait et le soleil montrait ses rayons. Elle se leva, enfila ses spartiates et sa cape de voyage, vida un bol d'eau sur le feu pour l'éteindre et, determinée, sortit de la grotte. Si elle devait mourir, elle préférait le faire au coeur de la guerre plutôt que dans cette prison.


End file.
